A Digital Video Recorder (DVR) may allow a user to record a television program for viewing at a later time. The user may specify a time period, date, and television channel to be recorded. In response, the specified television channel may be recorded at the specified date and time period. Such an arrangement may be useful if the user intends on watching the recorded television programming at a television local to the DVR. However, if the user is geographically separated from the DVR, the user may not be able to access the recorded television programming remotely.